My half siblings
by jendallforever
Summary: Sequel to My Stepsister . The towns are born but there is something seriously wrong and someone else is dealing with something that will affect everyone .
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is the sequel to my stepsister enjoy .**

* * *

At Kim's mansion

In Kim's room

Hey it's me again so you all know about what happened last summer well everything's okay .

Maria's due to give birth any day now and Jack sorta kinda maybe might have moved in to the mansion for Summer vacation because his parents are going on a two month business trip .

Its the last day of school today. I got up and quickly got changed into a pair skinny jeans and into a grey t-shirt throwing Jacks blue SEAFORD WALES hoodie over it I grab my blue vans and slip them on and grab my back pack and run down the stairs and out the door man I wish I didn't break the alarm clock oh well .

I got to school and I walked to the auditorium for assembly , you see on the last day of school here we do or work just have speeches from teachers , students any one we het are year books and say good bye to our friends until September .

I walked over to the guys who were all including Jerry sitting on some bleachers at the left hand side of the auditorium .

I dropped my back beside theirs and was about to it down in beside Jack when he grabs me and pulls me into his lap , I giggle at this I give him a quick peck and say hi to the others .

" Hello and welcome students to our last day of school at Seaford high this school year , we had a great year and I hope you enjoy today " are principle stood up on stage " now I know since we do the same thing on the last day every year , this year were going to be having a scavenger hunt organised by the wasabi warriors you will each find a list tapped to your locker the first team back win enjoy " .

We organised a scavenger hunt for a bit of fun it sure was going to be because the first thing on that list is Jerry Martinez's phone a prank us four pulled on him . Oh look here's the first few groups poor Jerry .

A couple of hour later

At Kim's mansion

Jacks POV

Kim and I were watching TV in her room since Rudy cancelled practice , it's was getting pretty late so I say " babe do you wanna go sleep " she nodded .

We were already in our PJs , hers a blue tank top and short shorts , while I just had on basket ball shorts .

We got into her comfy bed , I pulled her into my arms as close as possible she snuggled in to my chest .

I loved that she was always in my arms . We feel asleep until at around two A.M Jim was shouting at us all two wake up .

I rubbed my eye groggily to see a small shape at the door it was Emily she was crying Kim was up now and Lindsey had appeared behind Emily .

" Kim Jack my moms gone in to labor right now Jims bringing her to the hospital we need to go " .

We got out of bed and I grabbed a hoodie and said " how about I stay here with Emily and she can back to sleep while you two go o he hospital " I suggested picking up the crying little girl in my arms .

" okay I'll all you later " Kim gave me a quick kiss and followed Lindsey out the door .

" Em come on you ned some sleep " I chuckled at the barely awake little girl . She nodded slowly.

I carried her to her room ad placed get under her pink covers " Jacky will you stay with me " begged the little girl . I lay down next two he and fell into a deep sleep.

At the hospital

In the waiting room

Kims POV

We had been waiting for five hours then dad came out and gestured for the to of us to follow him .

We both did and followed him into Maria's room where I saw two babies but something wasn't right they were ...

* * *

**So what's wrong with the babies , find out in the next chapter , everyone I want you all to read my one shot bullying needs to stop for obvious reasons .**

**Something bad will happen to some close to everybody but who you will have to keep reading to find out bye .**

**Love ya all **

**Jendalforever .**

**P . S . - Disclaimer : I do not own kickin it or it's characters but I do own the plot and occs . **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here's chapter two find out what's wrong with the twins .

* * *

At the hospital

Marias room

Kims POV

The minute I walked into that room I knew some thing was wrong , I looked at them they were conjoined twins , my new little brothers were conjoined .

They both looked beautiful even do they were stuck together . Lindsey and I put on fake smiles .

I looked over them and gave them each a kiss on the forhead . Maria was asleep after having a long labour .

I turned to my Dad he seemed happy I walked over to him and he said " I know you think it's weird that their conjoined but they will be separated in a week the doctors say they can both live because they share no organs so they can get operation " .

The next night

At the mansion

Kims room

Jacks POV

I was getting ready to go to bed , I already put Emily to sleep she can see the twins tomorrow but something wasn't right because when called I could tell she was upset .

I changed into a pair of basket ball shorts and was about to turn off the lights when Kim came through the door she looked exhausted but was still beautiful .

She waved grabbed her PJs and went into the bath room to get changed , I slipped under Kim's soft duvet .

When she came out I could tell she had been crying and a lot her eyes were red and puffy. She got into bed and avoided my hold now this is serious , not once since we began to go out did she avoid my arms around her . She just lay on her side facing away from me and started crying .

" Kimmy what's wrong " I asked her softly .

She turned to face me still crying , I put me arms around pulling into my chest protectively " Jack " she sobbed " its the twins their conjoined and are going to have an operation so that can be separated but they might not make it " .

I know what's wrong now conjoined twins are very very rare . Kim stop crying I hate to see her like this .

" Baby girl I promise they'll be fine " I reassured her .

" I can't lose another family member like this first my mom died and I didn't even see her and now the twins could die " she mumbled sadly .

" Kim its okay I'm here " I whispered rubbing circles on her back with my thumb .

" Okay Jack, I'm going to go to sleep now because I'm exhausted " she whispered fading into a deep sleep .

" Good night baby girl , I love you so so much " I said .

Before she fell asleep she mumbled " I love you to " and fell asleep .

The next day

At lunch time

At the dojo

Kim's POV

We were finished practice and Rudy asked us to babysit Ben . We all went to Phil's I gave Jack Ben because I couldn't trust the guys with a baby remember their last attempt at babysitting ( dojo day care ) while I tied my shoe lace .

I told the guys I'd catch up with them so they went into Phil's . I bent down to tie my shoe lace when someone bumped into me and I looked to see no other than Jeremy Maria's nephew what the h### is he doing here .

I got to my feet avoiding him and ran straight in to Phil's and slipped into Jacks side of the booth while he draped his arms over my shoulders .

After we had are food we all went to the dojo and gave Ben to Rudy . Jack and I decided to go home to my house and go skating , you see after last summer dad built us a private skate park so we don't have to use the one in town .

When we got home we headed up to my room and got our boards and helmets plus are pads .

We went to the skate park at the back of the house behind the pool , you probably are thinking I'm a horrible big sister but Dad told me to keep my mind occupied and not to go to the hospital today .

Two hours later

At the mansion

Jacks POV

After we finished skating we walked hand in hand to the house , but when we walked in to the kitchen we saw an un welcome face .

It was Jeremy some nerve he has showing up here after what he did last summer , he stopped what he was doing and said ...

At the hospital

In the babies room

Nobody's POV

Jim was coming back from the cafeteria with a full stomach , he was going to see Maria . He walked in to Maria's birthing room where the twin conjoined baby boys were born yesterday morning .

He walked in to find doctors and nurses running around the babies incubator taking the twins out and placing them on a wheel push bed .

The doctors explained they weren't breathing properly and they needed to go to surgery now if they had any chance of making it .

Why is this happening it's just like Sam and Kim all over again Jim thought as he watched his conjoined baby boapp being wheeled in to surgery .

* * *

**Hey did you like it , I wonder what's going to happen , I really hope you enjoy my stories because I enjoy writing them and when I read them I can't believe I can even write a story . Anyway back to the story if you're wondering who Sam is , she is Kim's birth mom and remember from My Stepsister died giving birth to Kim . Remember to review , follow and favourite this story . **

**Love ya all **

**Jendallforever**

**P . S . Remeber to check out the first ever music video filmed in space check it out its worth watching it .**

**Peace . **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's chapter 3 .**

* * *

At the hospital

In Maria's birthing room

Kims POV

The twins have been in surgery for nearly three hours now and we have no word on how their doing and Jeremy came back to Seaford .

Flashback

" Hey what's up " Jeremy said to Jack and I .

" What the hell are you doing back in Seaford " asked Jack who's hand was gripping tightly but not hurting my hand .

" I came for a two week visit didn't Maria tell you " he asked .

Jack shook his head . " So where is everyone " asked a clueless Jeremy .

" Ther-" but before I could answer Lindsey came rushing in to the kitchen and said " Kim the twins are in surgery now Jim needs you at the hospital " .

I nodded and gave her a look I'll be out in a minute get the car running and she was out the door as quick as she came in .

" Kim go I'll mind Em " Jack gave me a peck on the cheek and I was off realising I left my third degree black belt boyfriend with Jeremy .

Flashback over

I was sitting next to the room where the surgery was happening with Lindsey , dad was with Maria . Lindsey and I get on now we act like real sisters and that's good .

" Kim its alright there going to be fine " Lindsey tried to comfort me , she put a hand on my shoulder but only one person can comfort me and he's not here .

Back at Kim's mansion

In Emily's room

Jacks POV

" Em shh it's going to be okay their going to be fine " I held the eleven year old crying girl in my arms .

Eventually she fell asleep and I put her to bed , Jeremy was in one of the guest rooms on the third floor .

My phone went off I answered it , it was Lindsey.

Jack : What's wrong Lindsey ?

Lindsey : Jack it's Kim , she can't calm down she's two upset . I've tried everything , your the only one who can .

Jack : What do you want me to do .

Lindsey : Can you come pick her up , she is really tired .

Jack : Sure , but what about Em .

Lindsey : Jeremy is there and the house keeper she will be fine .

Jack : Okay I'll be there in ten minutes .

I put my phone in to my pocket and went to Kim's room grabbed a wasabi hoodie and my Ferrari keys and walked down stairs to bump in to the one and only Jeremy Mason .

" Where are you going " he asked .

" None of your business , just watch Emily " I said pushing him out of my way .

I drove to the hospital and found Kim and Lindsey out side surgery . " Hey baby you ready to go " I asked her .

" But why are you here , I thought you were watching Emily " she sobbed hugging me .

" Shh baby girl I promise their going to be fine come on I'll take you home " I still had my arm around her .

I gave Lindsey a smile and I brought my baby girl to my car . She didn't let me go and I certainly wasn't letting her go .

" Come on babe you need some sleep " I was giving her a piggy back up the stairs , we arrived in Kim's blue room .

She got changed and so did I in to a pair of PJ bottoms and she got in to her bed , I switched on Kim's bed side lamp and slipped in beside her .

She was still sobbing , I knew its really hard on her . I offered her my arms and she was in them in 0 seconds .

She wrapped her little arms and I pulled her in to my toned chest she looked up at me with sadness in her eyes I've never seen her like this I hate it .

" Baby I know it's hard but you need some sleep " I kissed her nosed causing her to giggle which is a great thing .

" Jack I can't sleep can we just cuddle for awhile can you just hold me " she whispered giving me a quick kiss .

" Of coarse we can , now you have to ly on top of me if you want to be held " I said cockily hoping for a few more pecks on the lips .

Kim smirked and moved on top of my chest she lay on her stomach and leaned against her elbow and gave me Eskimo kiss .

" So Mr. McCocky what is Jeremy doing here " she asked brining up my least favourite person at the minute .

" Came for a visit the restof the family will be here tomorrow so I guess they don't know about the twins yet " .

She looked sad at mention of the twins , I mentally killed my self for saying that .

" Babe I'm sorry to bring that up , how can I make it up to you " I pulled My girl closer .

" Nothing just being here is enough , Jack you know you're mean everything to me " she gave a kiss on the lips this time .

It was passionate and meaningful , Jack knew even before he asked Kim to be his girlfriend that the first day he meet her he was in love and that t would never change .

He knew he would love her forever and always , he would protect his Baby girl from anything or anyone because trust me you know what happens when I'm angry .

" Kimmy come here " I wrapped my arms around her and she lay down still on me and snuggled in to the crook of my neck .

She planted a kiss on my neck just to drive me insane and whispered " I love you " before sleep over took her .

I eventually fell asleep with my best friend in my arms . I love her and no one could ever change that .

The next day

In Kim's room

Jims POV

I just got back from a long night at the hospital the twins are going to be okay they just need tembed monitored for the next week or two .

I was going to wake Kim up to tell her the good news , I opened her door to find two young teens before me .

Jack was lying flat with Kim on top of him , Jack looked as if some one was going to take her away from him and had his arms around her very protectively . Kim's arms were around Jack her head lying in the crook of his neck .

Never once in my entire life time have I seen two people so right for each other . You can see by the way Jack looks at Kim and always has his arm around that he is very overprotective of her . Kim never lets him go far , she's always with him . To everyone their friends and other family and me heck even random strangers it was obvious about how much they love each other .

I trust Jack with her , I know how much he loves her and how much she loves him . They were a match made in heaven .

I smiled at my two favourite kids in the world , ( don't tell Em that or she'll kill me ) they were so good , kind and always optimistic .

I decided not yo wake them up because from what I could see they looked as if they could sleep though another war .

I grabbed at blanket from Kim's closet and threw it over them , it may be summer but it's freezing .

I wrapped them up and with one last look I walked out of the room , I knew that nothing bad is ever going to happen Kim .

* * *

**So what did you think , I think it's time to spice things up a bit don't you . What is Jeremy doing back , you don't know ? I think its sweet that Jim can trust Jack and Kim . I love doing scenes like them both asleep in each others arms .**

**Stay tuned for more unanswered questions are going to be answered .**

**Good night **

**Love jendallforever .**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I just updated but I wanted to write more .**

* * *

At Kim's house

In Kim's room

Kims POV

I woke up to find a wolly blanket draped over Jack and I , I was in Jacks arms with no hope of getting out .

I snuggled back in to the crook of Jacks neck . I know that twins must be out of surgery by now .

Soon enough Jack woke up with a grin on his face . Like always I greeted him with a kiss . I smiled and tried to get out of his grasp with no luck what so ever .

He smirked at me " so missy you think I'll let you go that easily " , " na I know the price " I gave him a peck in the lips .

" Okay your alright to go " he kissed my forehead an released me from his grasp . " I'm going to get changed " I gt out f bed and headed to my closet .

" Okay so will I " he jumped out of bed grabbed his clothes and scooted to the bath room. I was wearing skinny jeans , converse , a wasabi t-shirt and Jacks hoodie .

I went down stairs because I was starving . I looked at my phone it was already one thirty in the afternoon wow we must have been tired .

I walked in to the kitchen to see Laura , Logan and Lucy wow they might be twins but even for a fifteen year old Logan was a lot taller than Lucy , an unfamiliar girl about Lucy's age . Dad must have gone to the hospital .

" Hey everyone it's great to see you all again " I smiled . Laura came over and hugged me " Kim dear I'm so sorry are you okay " .

I smiled at my sorta of aunts kindness I nodded my head . Logan hugged me and went back to his sports magazine then Lucy introduced " Hey Kim this is my best friend Kate " I smiled at the to fifteen years olds.

" Nice to meet you Kate " I shook her hand . Then Jack came in wearing jeans , hi tops , a fitted t-shirt . He hugged Laura , man hugged Logan and hugged Lucy.

" Jack this is Lucy best friend Kate , Kate this is Jack " I introduced them to each other .

After the little reunion Jack told me he was hungry and was going to the Chinese take away place to get us lunch .

I decided to stay home and showed the girls heir room which they were sharing and gave Kate a quick tour .

" So the last stop is my room " I opened my door and led the two girls in to my bed room. I sat on my bed while the girls on the sofa .

" Kim one question what's with the huge hoodie , who's is it " Lucy asked .

" Oh come on first it's freezing and second it's obvious who's hoodie it is " I chuckled . " Well so how have you been I haven't seen you since last Summer " Lucy asked .

" Good I guess a certain person won't let me go anywhere on my own , it gets annoying some times " I told them , " So Kate what do you like to do " .

" Dancing and swimming " she answered .

" Kim food " I could hear Jack shout from downstairs .

" Sorry girls I'd love to stay and chat but my stomach is very hungry " I got up and they left .

Jack bright up some noddles and other food up to me . I finished it in record time was so hungry .

" So what do you wanna do today your choice " Jack asked me . I was sitting in his lap .

" How about go on a date " I suggested we are never really have couple time anymore .

" Sure where do you wanna go " he asked me.

" A walk on the beach " .

Some where else in the house

Kates POV

The minute I saw him I liked him he was so hot . Now all I need is to get him to notice me but how .

Jack was his name , he is Kim's bet friend from what I can tell he seems to be over protective but heis her friend and she is going through a lot of stuff at the moment

I sat on my bed thinking okay so I need to get him alone so we can talk . I can totally see us together .

I finished my unpacking and I decided to find Jack , I searched the house the only places hadn't looked was Kim's room .

I went in after I made sure Kim wasn't in there . I pushed he door open to find an empty room but I did notice a wall with loads of pictures on it .

I need to step up my game apparently I have some competition .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I know updated twice last night , now I am again . So enjoy .**

* * *

That night

After Kim and Jacks date

In Kim's mansion

Jacks POV

We got back vrom the beach and decided to have a movie night just the two of us .

I get changed in to my PJ bottoms , I never wear a shirt it's not like any body cares .

I went down stairs to get the movie set up in the mini movie theatre . I opened the door and picked out the DVD The Hangover part II funniest movie ever .

I had everything set up in a matter of minutes . Kim came in and had a bowl of popcorn with her .

We sat cuddled up on the coach watching my favourite movie of all time . Kim was getting sleepy I could tell straight away , " Babe are you tired " I asked .

" Yeah I think I'm going to go to bed you coming " she let out a yawn .

" Yeah , I'm just going to get a glass of water " I gave her a quick kiss .

" Okay night " she went towards the stairs . I switched off the movie and I headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water .

After I got a drink I walked up the stairs and was just out side Kims room when I ran in to Lucy's best friend Kate .

" Hi " I said .

" Hi Jack " she said flirtatiously .

" I'm going to go bed so good night " I tried to get out of there as quickly as possible .

Thats when Kate kissed me , I quickly pulled away to see Kim standing at the door which was now open she slammed it and I heard crying .

" Why did you kiss me " I screamed at Kate .

" Because your hot " she turned around and walked away .

" Kim , please open the door and let me explain " I banged on the door .

" Go away " she was crying .

I sat down and waited there . I'm not losing Kim , I can't so I'm just going to wait here all night if I have to .

Around two am in the morning

Kims POV

I can't believe it Jack kissed Kate , I thought he loved me . I can't sleep . I'm just lying in my bed staring at the ceiling , I had stopped crying a whir ago .

I heard I noise out side my door so I went to investigate . Opened the door to find a wide awake Jack sitting there . Had he stayed here all night .

" Kim please let me explain " he was on his feet and was begging .

" Fine come on in " I gestured to my room .

He went in and I followed closing the door not wanting any one else in the house to hear are conservation .

I sat down on my bed while he sat on my double seater sofa . " Okay you wanted to explain so explain " I said angrily .

" Okay I was coming up and I bumped in to Kate I swear I didn't kiss her she grabbed me and kissed me I pulled away quickly I promise you I would never ever cheat on you " he told me I could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth .

" Really " I asked to be sure .

He moved to my bed and sat close beside me he took my hands in his and said " Kim I promise you with all my heart , I did not cheat on you , I couldn't it would kill me if I did . Please do you believe me " he pleaded .

" Yes , Jack it was just so hard , I didn't really believe that you kissed her but it still hurt me " I cried .

Jack cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed me , " look Kim I love you and only you I promise you that " .

" And I love you to come you must be cold I can't believe you stated out there " I said as I grabbed his hand pulling him into my bed .

" I would walk 500 miles for you " he kissed me again .

" I'm sorry I thought you cheated " I apologised .

" don't you dare say sorry , I sorry " he said looking in to my eyes .

" Kim I love you so so much more than any one else in the world " .

" I think there's one exception Jack nobody loves anybody like I love you " I gave him a kiss .

" Come on you and I need sleep " He pulled the duvet cover over us .

I wriggled in to his arms and leaned my head in his chest , he returned my affection by wrapping his arms around me so protectively more than I have ever seen . I ave him one last kiss before I fell asleep .

Why would he ever cheat on me , I love him and he loves me .

* * *

**So what did you think pretty bad right ? Anyway what'd going to happen tomorrow . Look at it this way they both love each other more than life it's self .**

**Love ya , review .**

**Jendallforever .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm trying to update as much as I possibly can , please review I love reading them they make me feel better after a long day of school , sport and everything else in my life . So enjoy .**

* * *

A week after Kate kissed Jack

At night

Atound 11:30pm

In Kim's room

Jacks POV

I was planning on giving Kim a necklace tonight . I just want her to know that I love her so much . I had the box in my hand ready to go . I was sitting on Kim's bed in my red plaid pyjamas bottoms on and no shirt like always .

Kim was in the bath room changing , she came out and she was wearing pink pyjamas bottoms a one of my t-shirts . I smiled at her she looks beautiful as always .

" Hey babe come here I want to talk to you " I smiled gesturing to beside me . She walked across the room and sat down beside me I pecked her fore head causing her to giggle .

" Whats up Jack " she asked .

" Well I always want you to have a part of me so I bought you this " I revealed the box and handed it to her . She took it in her small hands and opened and smiled . I could tell she liked it from her reaction .

I bought her a silver necklace with the letter J on it , it was a silver one and was custom made for my baby girl . " Aww that's so sweet Jack thank you " she pressed her lips on mine . I kissed her back I felt happy to know that she liked my gift .

" Can you put it on me " she asked after breaking the kiss . " Sure , here give it to me " I took the necklace from her hands and placed it around her neck . " Come on you need sleep were going to visit Maria and the twins tomorrow remember " she told me .

" Yep come on " we slide in to the bed , I wrapped my arms around Kimand pulled her in to my chest . I was getting really over protective these ads because more and more guys are looking at her in the way I'm only aloud to look at her .

" Can I ask you something Jack " she asked sitting up in to my arms twenty minutes after we had gotten in to bed , she wasn't asleep because there was a thunder storm out side and you know what happens when there is a thunder storm with Kim .

" Sure shoot " I whispered in to her ear . " Well I was shopping with Grace and some guys were staring at us what would you do if they actually came near me " she asked looking at me . I got lost in her eyes beautiful pools of chocolate .

" I would tell them back off then kick there but " I said in a cocky voice .

" You are so protective of me why ? " she looked straight in to my eyes . " Well I want to keep you safe from anything of anybody who harms you " I kissed her nose .

" I know and thank you Jack " she leaned up and pressed them soft lips on to mine . I just crave her kisses .

" Jack will you please stay awake with me I can't fall asleep with the storm " she asked in her soft tone .

" No problem do you wana watch some TV " I asked .

" Sure " she repositioned herself so she was sitting in between my legs her head leaning in my chest my arms around her .

I grabbed the remote and switched on the TV and we started to watch Switched At Birth Kim's favourite TV show . I noticed Kim shivering so quickly I grabbed my hoodie gave to Kim she took it gratefully and pulled over her head it was huge on her but she looked good in my clothes . I put me arms back around her waist and we watched switched at birth .

At around two am the storm was getting louder and Kim was getting really scared , she hide in my chest still wearing my hoodie . I rubbed circles on her back to try comfort her . A clash of thunder made her jump , I hate seeing her like this . " Babr it's okay , it's just a big nasty storm I'm here for you I promise I'm wont let you go " I switched off the TV and the lights with the universal remote .

We lay under Kim's warm duvet , I had Kim in my arms and I wasn't letting her go . No now not ever . Kim wasn't going to go to sleep I just rested my head in a pillow while she rested hers in the crook of my neck . She was just lying there lost in thought . I left her think , when I saw a clap of lightning out side Kim buried her head deeper in to the crook of my neck .

" Jack just hold me " she whispered , I kissed the top of her head . I knew I wasn't getting any sleep but who cares Kim is more important .

The next day

In Kim's room

Nobody's POV

If you walked in to Kim's room you would come across to passed out teens in each others arms , they looked so peaceful .

Jim sent Jeremy to get them to visit Maria and the twins in hospital . When Jeremy opened the door he was greeted by this scene . He didn't like it one bit .

He decided not to wake them up , but before he left he noticed there matching promise rings and Kim's J neck lace around her neck he knew exactly who the J stood for Jack.

Jeremy had liked Kim since last summer and wasn't giving up with out a fight that's for sure .

* * *

**What did you think , review . I wander what Jeremy is up to . Kim's new J neck lace was a little idea I got reading a or shot .**

**So my friends will be over tomorrow so I might not update I depends but I will definitely will update by Saturday night .**

**Love ya **

**jendallforever . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday like I promised I was blocked so enjoy and please review , I'm stressed a big math exam coming up and it's for my semester grade so please review it makes me feel better reading them .**

* * *

The day after Jack gives Kim the J neck lace

At Kim's house

Kims POV

I was sitting in the kitchen having break fast , Jack decided to go for a jog but I didn't feel up to it so I stayed home .

Dad was gone to the hospital , and Logan , Lucy , Laura and Kate went on a hike up Seaford mountain . I have no clue where Jeremy is .

I was still in my PJs so I decided to get changed , I put my bowl in to the dish washer and I headed up stairs to my room .

When I got there I got changed in to a pair of denim short shorts ( a.u. got my first pair yesterday woo ) a t-shirt with a kitten on it and one of Jacks blue hoodies. Which was way to big for me .

I slipped on a pair of blue flip flops , I brushed my hair and left it down naturally . I grabbed my phone and my credit card and decided I was going to go for a drive to clear my head .

I walked dwn stairs and out the front door , it feels so weird not to be with Jack we're always together and I mean always . I had my keys to my blue land rover. I unlocked it and slide I to the front seat . I started the car I just needed to clear my head .

I drove to the out skirts of Seaford to Seaford public park , I found a deserted area and plunked myself down under a willow tree . I was exhausted .

I rested my head against the hard bark tree trunk . Then my phone began to ring it looked at the caller I-d Jack . I smiled I hate being separated from him . I answered the call .

Kim : Hey Jack .

Jack : Hey Babe are you okay .

Kim : Yeah I just needed to clear my head , you at home .

Jack : Yeah where are you , do you want me to come get you .

Kim : No I'm coming home soon , I'm at the park .

Jack : Okay well see you soon , I love you babe .

Kim : Bye I love you to .

I turned off my white IPhone and put it in my shorts pocket . And just relaxed , I looked at my promise ring and read the inscription forever and always mine love Jack and then I felt my J charm neck lace . I loved it I always have a part of Jack with me . After another ten minutes I decided to head home .

I got in to my land rover jeep and drove home . When I got home I was greeted by Jack . " Hey baby " I smiled reaching up on my tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips .

" Hey , are you sure your okay " he asked concerned .

" I promise " I hugged him .

" Kim I got a call from your dad he wants you to visit the twins " Jack murmured in to my hair . " Okay will you come please " I buried my head in his chest .

" Of coarse do you wanna go now or later " he asked releasing from his grip and pulling me on to a sofa and in to his lap .

" Later " I said snuggling in to his chest .

" Kimmy what's up you keep avoiding the hospital do you not wanna visit your little brothers " he asked looking down a serious look in his eyes .

" Jack I can't see them they're so small and so vulnerable they could die " I cried into his chest putting my arms around his torso .

" Kim its okay pease don't cry baby " he whispered in to my ear .

" Jack I'm sorry " .

" Come on Kimmy it's okay they're going to be just fine " he kissed my hair .

" Can you take me to the hospital I think I'm ready to see them " I asked getting up from his lap .

" Sure come on " he got up and led me to his white Audi .

At the hospital

In Maria's room

Jacks POV

Kim was looking at her twin little brothers while I leaned against the door frame . She was smiling , the best feeling is her smiling again .

" You finally convinced her to come " I heard a familiar voice . I turned around to see Jim standing there in jeans , shoes , and a brown hoodie .

" Yeah she seems happy to see them don't you think " I smiled glancing back at Kim who was now holding one of the boys .

" Yeah she does , thanks Jack " he put his hand on my shoulder . " So when can they come home " I asked .

" Maybe in three or four days it depends on what the doctors say but soon hopefully " he said looking at Maria who was sleeping . She looked so tired but after what she has been through she deserves rest .

" Anyway Jack you and Kim both need a break so how about after all of this is over we all go on a vacation including the guys of course couldn't leave my other sons behind on a family vacation " he said smiling at me .

I nodded my head and turned back to Kim who was coming back to me " hey you feel better now " I kissed her forehead .

" A lot so can we go to the dojo I want to work out a bit " she said . So off we went to the dojo .

Four days later

At Kim's mansion

Jacks POV

Everything is is full swing here since the twins and Maria are coming home today . Kim and I were keeping out of the maids way , so we were in her room well her balcony .

Kim was watching the horse she got during the year . A brown paint horse she called your never going to guess Jack . I thought it suited him but she picked it .

She was leaning over the railing watching him graze , I took the opportunity to go up behind her and snake my arms around her waist I leaned my chin on her shoulder . She giggled I loved seeing her happy .

" Hey Kim do you know what your little brothers are called " I asked .

" Yeager they're called ...

* * *

**hey everyone **

I apologise for not updating on Saturday like I promised . So what are two twin baby boys names going to be . Well that's your decision because you get to decide , that's right I'm holding a competition here is what you have to do think of two boys names any names I'll consider all of them post them in a review and I'll decide soon . So get thinking . Review please and go to you tube check out pigs in action I was one of th girls who made it .

Anyway review , favourite and follow and until next time peace out fanfictionators .

Love you all

Jendall forever


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry it's been so long since I updated so I finally have been able to pick the names of the twins . Well done to the winner and thank you every one else for their entries so here is the long awaited chapter 8 as always enjoy .**

* * *

Kims POV

" The twins names are Noah and Adam " I answered Jack .

" Nice names " he smiled releasing me from his grip " come I think we should go and see them I think their home now " .

" Okay " I followed Jack out the door of my room and down the five flights of stairs to the lounge . There are different stairs around the house which lead to different rooms .

We walked through the empty lounge in to the family room where dad , Maria , Noah and Adam, and Laura were sitting .

We all said hello and ended up with a sleeping Adam in Jacks arms . A little while later I was getting a snack when Lindsey comes in asks .

" Hey Kim you going to Jake Mitchell's summer bash party to night " she gestured to the two invitations on the table . Jake invited us warriors to the party a couple of weeks a go I had forgot all about it .

" Probably " I smiled .

That night

Kims POV

I was dressed in my favourite blue dress with my white gladiator sandals and I had a dash of make up on . Jack came out of the bath room after changing in to black jeans , his white Supra sneaker hi-tops , a tight fitting t-shirt ( one he weats arriving in scotland) which was showing of his muscles and abs and to top it all of his favourite white leather jacket .

He walked over to me and put his arms around my slim waist and I tangled mine in his messy skater hair . " You look beautiful Kim " he whispered , " you don't look so bad your self " I grinned leaning up to kiss him .

" So you ready to go " he asked " yep come on I slipped my hand in to his as we walked down stairs .

Jack drove us to the part in his white Ferrari , once we arrived at Jake Mithchills house we found the guys and their girlfriends .

Jack was off with the guys getting us drinks when Brad Wolfe walked up to us , I hated the arrogant player .

" Hey ladies how are you all doing " he asked in a flirty tone that little b###### .

" Go away Brad " I say .

" Aww come baby I think we should go back to my house " he moved towards me I backed away .

" Brad you gave three seconds to run or else you die , your choice " I heard Jacks familiar voice . Brad backed up and ran back in to the crowd . " Are you okay babe " Jack asked putting our drinks on the table beside our seats .

" Yeah I'm fine thanks for that " I whispered once we were sitting down . I was sitting on Jacks lap my head resting in the crook of his chest .

After the party

In Kim's mansion

In Kims room

Jacks POV

" Kimmy I'm going to get you for that " I chuckled as the pillow that Kim threw at me hit the ground . We were messing for the last half in hour .

I grabbed Kim and lay her down on her bed and started tickling her , " Jack stop please " she couldn't stop giggling .

" Only for a price " I smirked leaning over her face .

" Oh I'm happy to pay " she leaned up brushing her lips off of mine . After the kiss we decided to go to bed .

I was still in my clothes from the party . So I grabbed my PJs and went in to the bath room to get changed . After I got changed in to my blue and white basket ball shorts I walked out to find Kim already in bed reading a book . I got in to my side of the bed , I snuggled up to Kim I put my arms around her waist looking over at the book she was reading . Just to make her mad I planted a kiss on her neck .

" Jack I actually want to read this book " she said in an annoyed tone . " Aww come on Kimmy I'm board , I just want to talk with my lovely girlfriend " I said as she out her book down on her bed side locker and turned and faced me , she was still in my arms and from what I can tell she was hiding some thing because she was reading in the Summer and has been acting a bit strange lately .

" Babe I know some things wrong what is it " I asked as she snuggled in to my arms wrapping hers around my torso .

" Jack I got a call yesterday from a women I'm Australia claiming she was my mother , she knew my name and my date of birth " Kim broke down in tears in to my chest .

" Kim baby are you sure , you mom is dead " I said trying to calm her down .

" Jack I'm sure but I don't know who she is and I'm afraid if I ask dad the truth he'll get angry " she looked up at me .

" He wouldn't but Kimmy this is serious he needs to know why didn't you tell me sooner " I asked .

" Because I rely on you for too much . You probably hate dealing with my problems " she cried .

" Don't you dare ever say that Kim , ' your ' problems are ' our ' problems I'm here for you Kim and I always will be I can promise you that " I lifted her chin with my hand is she wasn't looking down any more but she was looking in to my eyes , I got lost in her big brown eyes .

" Kim we will figure this out tomorrow " I kissed .

" Okay because I'm exhausted , I love you Jack " I leaned down and gave her one last kiss saying " I love you too Kim " .

After some shifting in my arms Kim finally fell asleep . This thing about this women from Australia claiming to be her mom . Some thing really serious was going on .

I fell asleep with the girl I love in my arms , I know I'm going to do every thing in the world to help her .

In some other part of the Mansion

Kates POV

" That wasa great plan Jeremy pretending to be Kim's mom she doesn't suspect a thing , Jack and Kim will be dealing with a lot more and once it's all over we get what we want and deserve . You get Kim and I get Jack " I smirked at Jeremy who was sitting across from me .

" Now all we do is wait everything is ready , this will tear them apart " he snarled .

Now all I have to do is sit back and watch the show . I have a front row seat to all of the action . They will hate each other when I'm done with them .

In the hospital

In an examination room

Jims POV

" Okay Mr . Crawford I'm sorry to say you're test results show us that you do have " ...

* * *

**Okay so what do you think about all this drama and what's wrong with Kim's dad is he alright .**

**Review , Follow and favourite .**

**Love ya **

**Jendallforever. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey** everyone** I hope you like this chapter I will explain more of the drama , which there is going to be a lotif in the chapters to come . Some thing threatens to tear a family apart , a huge secret that could mean life or death but for who . Found out by reading and enjoy .**

* * *

In the hospital

In an examination room

Jim's POV

" Mr .Crawford you have showed signs of stage three of skin cancer . I'm sorry " the doctor told me .

I had found a bump on my shoulder two weeks ago and I decided to get it checked out just in case and now I have , cancer .

My mind is racing about everything Maria , Adam and Noah , Enily and Lindsey and most importantly Kim she can't lose me nt her dad as well as her mom .

" Mr . Crawford I know it's bad news but it is very curable but we need to start soon or else it could develop in to stage four which is incurable . " the doctor told me .

" Okay what kind if treatment can I have " I asked .

That morning

At the mansion

In Kim's room

Kims POV

Jack and I had woke up about two hours ago and we were trying to find out who this women was . We called the number but no one answered us . Then I got a text on my phone from the same number sayingdhow to contact her on an email address so we did .

We were waiting for a response from the women but I never came so Jack suggested we wait until tonight to look again because maybe this women hasn't checked her emails .

We were in the living room when my dad came through the front door l which was weird considering he wasn't meant to be gone this morning .

" Hi dad " I said as he walked in to the living room , I gave him a hug so did Jack . He looked very pale and a bit sick .

" Dad are you okay " I asked concerned .

" Yeah I just don't feel very good , I'm sue it's just a stomach ache " he smiles softly . He went off to find Maria .

" Do you think he's okay " I asked Jack as we headed up to my room to check if we get a reply from the women .

" I'm sure he is just fine babe " he said wrapping his arm around my shoulders . We walked in to my bed room . I grabbed my MacBook pro off my desk and lay down next to Jack balancing it on my stomach .

I clicked on my email address and I saw I had one new email from the crazy women it read :

Dear Kim

I'm sorry to confuse you , I have kept this a secret so many years because I was very afraid if I contacted you your father would be violent against me and you like he used to .

I fled t Austraila after you were born , you're father took you and left Tennessee , he just left me so I had to get our while I could you see , he seemsGerry nice and charming but he is very violent .

I am contacting you now since in a few months you will be 18 legally an adult so you can finally know the truth .

I will contact you soon again .

Good bye .

And that was the email , I glanced at Jack who looked just as horrified as I did , my dad couldn't be violent he just ccouldn't be .

" Kim we need to show this to your dad " Jack said getting off my bed he took the lap top off my bed as I got up .

" Okay let's do it now I need answers " I lead the way to my dads study on the second floor . We entered the white painted room .

It had a huge oak desk in the middle of the room , the back wall was just a huge window over looking Seaford , there is two book cases on either side of the desk filled to the brink with books .

My dad was sitting at his desk typing on his lap top he looked up as we walked in and stopped typing " hi kids , what's do you need " he asked in a cheerful voice .

" Jim we have a serious problem , here read this " Jack handed my dad my MacBook pro . My dad read it and looked shocked " kids this is not true , Kim you mom " he hesitated " i-is dead you both know she died giving birth to you " .

" Okay thanks dad " I said .

" Kim leave that lap top here and I'll bring it to the police " my dad told me , I nodded and Jack and I left , but I had the feeling I was being watched weird huh .

That night

In Kim's room

Jacks POV

" Kim are you okay " I askedmay girlfriend she seemed very distanced from me to night .

" Yeah I'm fine , actually Jack I just think some thing is not right here that's all " she sighed .

" Hey look the police will deal with it " I said as I picked her up from where she was sitting on the couch amd carried her over to the bed . I placed her in with out saying a word . And I got in on the other side .

I turned to face Kim " Kim you need some sleep , come here " I opened my arms and she moved swiftly in to them , she snuggled her head deep in to the crook of my neck .

" Goodnight Jack , I love you " she whispered lifting her head giving me a soft kiss on the lips before placing her head back on the crook of my neck .

" Good night Kimmy , I love you to " and we both feel in to a deep sleep .

In Jeremy's room

Jeremy's POV

I set up the cameras in Kim's room today . The whole plan was fallin. I to place .Neat step is to get Jack and Kim against each other . Plus I know Jims huge secret .

* * *

**Hi so a lot of drama , six reviews for me to update .**

**Love ya **

**Jenadallforver .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry I've takin so long to update . Last week of school , graduation, and basically I've been exhausted so here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Review and as always enjoy .**

* * *

At Kim's mansion

In Kim's room

Kim's POV

Jack was snoring with his arms around me . It was about three in the morning when I heard the foot steps out side my door . I wriggled out of Jacks strong grasp and walked to the door and pressed my ear n to it . But then some thing slid under the door it was a piece of folded paper . I bent down and picked it up .

I un folded the paper and looked at it care fully . It was a paper about kimmo therapy from the hospital . Why would any one in this house need this . I looked at the top of the page and read the name if the person it was addressed to . Mr. J . Crawford . My dad , no this had to be a mistake my dad doesn't have cancer .

I felt like I was going to collapse . But then I heard Jack getting out of bed . I turned around to face him with a blank expression on my face . I could tell he knew some thing was wrong . " Kimmy what's wrong " he asked putting his arm around me . I handed him the letter he took it with one hand his other wrapped around my protectively . He read the letter and looked at me with a very concerned look .

" Kim , we need to ask your dad what this is about " he put the letter on my night stand next to OUR bed . " But , it can't , I mean it isn't true " I cried in to his bare chest . " Ssh babe , it's going to be okay . I'll protect you from any thing or any one " he whispered in to my ear as I wrapped my arms around his torso .

He brought me to my bed and lay me down on my side before getting in next to me . He wrapped his arms around me and let me bury my head in to his chest . " Jack , what am I going to do " I cried . " Kim we'll sort this out together " he kissed the top of my head . I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't . Jack had fallen asleep but he kept me as close to him as possible not letting me out of his iron grip . It was a reassuring feeling to have him with me but I need answers .

The next morning

In Kim's room

Kim's POV

I hadn't slept a wink last night all I could think about was the letter I found last night . As soon as Jack had woke up . I told him I needed to ask my dad about this right away . I changed in to a pair of white skinny jeans a wasabi t-shirt and one of Jacks hoodies and a blue pair of converse .

Jack changed in to his skater jeans , a tight fitted v-neck and and a pair of custom vans I had bought him for our six month anniversary , they had Kick written on them in our favourite colours . I headed down stairs to find my dad in the kitchen . He was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and the morning news paper . He looked up and smiled at us . I waved back and sat down next to him . Jack went to get a bowl of cereal .

" Dad I need to ask you an important question " I pulled out the piece of paper I had received last night . " Why did I get this under my door at three in the morning and is it really yours " I asked tears forming in my eyes . Jack sat down next to my and intertwined our hands trying to comfort me .

My dad took the paper and read it and looked horrified " how did you come across this " he asked me . " It was slipped tinder my door in the middle of the night , dad is it true , do you really have cancer " I asked hoping he would say no . " Kim I'm calling a family meeting in my office in ten minutes " he said getting up and walked off to find Maria , Emily and Lindsey .

Ten minutes later

In Jim's office

Jacks POV

Jim , Maria were sitting on work chairs , Emily was sitting on the floor with her pink iPad , Lindsey was sitting on an arm chair and Kim and I were sitting on a two seater couch , I had my arm wrapped around Kim as she rested her head in the crook of my neck . I was allowed in to the family meeting because Jim and Maria considered me family .

" Okay every one the reason I have called this family meeting is to tell you all some thing very important " he hesitated " a couple of days ago I went to the hospital to get some tests done and I , I was diagnosed with skin cancer " he finished I felt Kim begin to cry in the crook of my neck . " Sshh baby girl " I whispered rubbing my hand up and down her back trying to comfort her .

After the family meeting and Jim had a private word with Maria , I took Kim up to our bed room , well I guess you could call it ours we have spent count less nights together . I knew Kim was very upset so I put her in to our bed . She has stopped crying but was still very upset . I let her snuggle in to me and let her fall asleep . I decided to go pack a picnic for a date as a surprise when she wakes up .

I was walking down a hall way and ran in to Jim , " Jack can you come with me I would like to have a little chat with you " I followed Jim to his office not to far away . " Jack take a seat " he gestured toward a chair opposite his desk . I sat down and Jim began saying " Jack remember last Summer when I asked you to keep me a promise to protect Kim " .

I nodded , " Well there is a chance I won't make it , so Jack I need you to always protect Kim " .


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys I'm back so who's ready for the emotional chapter . So Jim could die I wonder will he . Mean while Kate and Jeremy our up know good . I was a little disappointed with only getting three reviews so the last chapter so I hope TO get more this chapter . And enjoy . **

* * *

In Kim's mansion

Jacks POV

When Jim told me the might not make it I wanted to scream . He was like the gangs and i's second dad he treated me so well and the guys to . I just nodded and slipped out of his office quietly . I walked back to Kims bed room and say down on her couch in the living room part of her room .

Jim can't die he just can't . I decided I'm not going to tell Kim what Jim told me I know she already is really up set and I'm not going to make her more up set . I changed out of my jeans , v - neck , and vans in to a pair of basket ball shorts and got in to bed next to baby girl .

Just as I was pulling the covers in Kim tossed and screamed " no dad don't die please " . And then she woke up breathing heavily . I immediately pulled her in to my arms and cradled her against my chest . She cried and wrapped her arms around my torso " shhh babe I'm here , it was just a night mare I'm not going to let any thing hurt you I promise " I kissed the top of her head .

" Jack he can't , he just can't " she cried pulling out of grasp . " Kim , I can't promise you he won't but he is doing every thing he can to stay here with you guys and stage three skin cancer is treat able " I tried to calm her down .

" I'm sorry Jack I'm just confused and up set at the minute " she said hugging me . " Don't worry about it and I promise you I'm not going any where I'm always going to be here " I leaned down and kissed my baby girl .

" I'm just not able to get it through my head that dad has cancer " she told me in a sad tone , " Kimmy look I know it's tough but we will get through this to gether , it's another a nice feeling I know but your dad is a fighter so are your entire family , why do you think I fell in love with you " I added the last part to try cheer her up a little . " You're such a flirt " she giggled . " Only for you " I said .

" Jack will you promise to stand by me through dads cancer . I can't do it on my own " she looked so sad and vulnerable it makes me sad to see her like this . ". I promise you and Kim I love you so so much " I leaned down kissing her again . " I love you to " she kissed back , I broke away and told her she needed to go back to sleep . She eventually fell a sleep in my arms burying her face in the crook of my neck . I had my arms wrapped around her tightly . I fell a sleep so after that .

The next morning

Kims POV

I woke up in Jacks arms , he was still a sleep . I decided to get some break fast since I hadn't eaten a lot since dad told us about his cancer . I went down stairs and in to the kitchen to find Jeremy man I hate the guy eating break fast with his brother Logan . I waved being polite . I grabbed some cereal and a owl and poured the milk in . I went to the living room and switched on the TV and watched what ever was on .

I heard dad and Maria talking in dads study which was just a bove the living room . " Maria the doctor told me I had to get this surgery to get the tumour out or else I probably well die " I heard teas talking , he told us he only needed kimmo therapy . A tumour is much worse it means it could spread and really fast . I dropped my empty bowl and ran with tears in my eyes . I couldn't stand this I need it all to go away . I was ready to have a break down , I was running through the house not even looking to see where I was going I didn't even care . I ran in to some one and fell .

" I'm sorry Kim I didn't see you there " Jeremy said trying to help me up but I re fused " go away Jeremy " I said . " What's wrong are you okay " he asked me trying to sound a bit concerned be I knew he didn't care . " I said go away " I spat at the b###### beside me . " I can help if you let me " he stroked my cheek with his hand " stop you pig " I tried to get away but he stepped in front of me . " I'm just trying to help you " he took another step to ward me .

" If you take one more step to wards her I will personally kill you " I heard Jacks familiar voice from be hind me , I let out a sigh , and quickly went be hind Jack and hugged his torso , I was so up set and angry right now I just needed Jack . Jeremy sprinted off he knew Jack meant what he said . " Thank you I sunk in to his hold " babe what's wrong " he asked looking at my tear stained eyes . " Dad has to get surgery he has a tumour " I cried in to his chest .

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long to up date I was really busy , if you have any ideas just review them . I ope you all liked tis chapter be Cause there's a lot more drama coming up , review , favourite and follow .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I'm back from vacation and I'm full of ideas and I'm working on a new book and a really long one shot . I know you all want to know what's happening so do I hehe . Anyway you all think Jeremy and Kate were bad wait until you meet the new character . I hope you all have some popcorn because you're need to sit back relax and enjoy and review . Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot and OC characters .**

* * *

Jacks POV

I had been a few weeks since Jim had told us about the cancer and Kim still was really upset . I've spent a lot of time trying to cheer her up but she's not . I really worried I wish I could do some thing to cheer her up . We are in her room watching a movie . I had Kim in between my legs her head against my chest . We talked a lot about the cancer and stuff but I had declared this couple time no interruptions . I had kept her as close to me as possible .

" You want to do something else " she asked sitting up after the movie was over . " Well I want you to tell what we could do " I said . " How about we get something to eat I'm starving " Kim rubbed her stomach . " Come on I don't want you to starve to death I" I chuckled . I gt and grabbed Kim pulling her up with up with me . She jumped on my back and made me give her a piggy back down to kitchen . " I want some fries and a burger " she giggled picking up an iPad which was connected to the kitchen where the Chef Richard worked . We the order down and we had to wait for a while when it's being cooked .

Once Kim and I had eaten they took refuge in the living room because it was heavily raining out side and it looked like they were in for a nasty storm . Kim hated storms but with Ithere she was fine .

Jim had walked in with the with some one following him . He spotted Kim and I ,I was switching on the TV while Kim relaxed on the the couch kicking her sneakers off and laying down . " Hey guys " Jim greeted , he had lost a bit weight and had gone a lot paler since he had started treatment for his cancer . " Hi dad " Kim got up and pecked his cheek lightly . " Hi Jim " I waved as I walked over got him . " I want to introduce you guys to my assistant Seth he's here to help around the house and stuff in case I get to tired " a guy smaller than me but tall enough . He was muscular but I beat him in that category by a landslide . He had short brown hair . " Hi Seth I'm Kim Jim's daughter " Jims daughter she shook his hand . " Hi Kim in nice to meet you " he smiled . " And I'm Jack " I said shaking his hand . " Well its very ice to meet both of you " I could tell he was fake smiling .

" Well we leave you two , come Seth I'll show you what you need to do " Jim said as they walked out . I saw Seth glance back at Kim . I brushed it off and we continued to watch the TV . The storm had gotten stronger and I heard a few bangs so I knew Kim Beas scared. We decided to hit the hay at twelve . I lay awake with Kim in a deep sleep in my chest . I couldn't sleep tonight I can't stop thinking about Seth there's just some thing really familiar about him when I think about but I just couldn't think what it was . I got out of bed and walked down stairs but before I did I leaned down kissing Kim on the forehead and I pulled the covers back over her so she wouldn't get cold . I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water when I heard some one say " can't sleep " I turned around to see Seth standing there fully dressed . I forgot he was a live in assistant to Jim.

" Yeah " I answered wearily , " you know Jack you shouldn't really leave Kim alone during the night you never know who's around here " he smirked evilly . " If you touch her I swear you won't see tomorrow " I growled pushing past him back to Kim's room . I reached the room to find Kim sound asleep where I had left her . I did notice something on the nightstand on Kim's side . I reached over and grabbed the envelop opening it to find a booklet on a collage in New Zealand and a letter of admission and it had Kim's name on it. Next year is our senior year and everyone had to apply for a collage I applied for one in LA with Kim but I didn't know applied for in New Zealand .

I felt a huge weight on my shoulders if Kim left for New Zealand I don't know what I'd do with her . I can even go a day with out seeing her . I put the envelop back and sat down at the end of bed . I got changed into a pair of jeans and one of my old hoodies I put it on and remembered all the times Kim had worn this it was one of her favourites since it was so soft . I sighed grabbed keys I left a note for Kim . I drove to the dojo since Rudy had given me a key I was able to go in .

I started to beat the crap out of poor dummy trying to let it out but it hurt to even think back about what that letter had said . My phone rang so I answered to see it was Kim I answered .

Kim: Jack where are you . I heard her sniffling it broke my heart .

Jack: I'm on a walk I couldn't sleep babe I'll be home in five minutes .

Kim: O-okay .

I will talk tomorrow about New Zealand any way it's not for another year so what I'm worried about is stupid . I drove back to the mansion and went back to Kim's room . She was crying face down into a pillow . I knew something was up . I got back itwo my pj bottomcabs slipped into the bed wrapping my arms around Kim's waist. " Babe what's wrong" I asked. " You your-re going to New Zealand tol collage and you didn't tell me " she sniffled into my chest. Wait I thought Kim was the one going to New Zealand. " Wakt Kim I thought you were gong to New Zealand I read your acceptance letter " I said pointing to the envelope on Kim's nightstand.

" This can't be right , I'm not going to New Zealand someone must have put it there to mess with us " She sighed reading the papers. " I think someone was trying to break us up " I said taking the fake collage letters and threw them into the trash. I got back into the bed and pulled Kim to face me . " Look Kim I need you to no I would never leave you I love you so so much , forever and always " I said taking her hand with her promise ring on it .

" I love you to " she whispered kidding me on lips which quickly turned into something more I think you get the picture of what happened .

* * *

**So what did you think I was not going to add the s## scene since its a k+ rated story story but you guys no what happened . Oh if you predict the next chapter right you get a sneak peek.**

**peace out **

**jendallforever **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry it's been awhile school has been he tic abc I had some tests and study so I'm back and I'll update as much as I can . Review and enjoy . **

* * *

At Kim's mansion

In Kim's room

The next morning

Jacks POV

Last night had been amazing and I felt great that it wasn't forced it just happened at the right time . "Morning handsome " Kim greeted me pecking me in the lips . "Morning baby girl " I smiling back . " I wrapped my arms arising her pulling her close . " I love you babe so much " I whispered . " I you love too " I kissed her forehead pulling her closer to me .

Im so in love with her and I always will be . " Last night was amazing babe " I whispered nuzzling her neck . " Yeah it was " she said . Last we forgot about everything . The cancer, the twins , Jeremy and Seth it was just me and my girl . I love her with all my heart .

" So what do you wanna do today I ask pulling her into my bare chest , onto my lap . " How about we go for a walk on the beach " she asked . " Sure come eats get dressed and get breakfast and we can go " I said kissing the top of her head before getting out the warm and comfy bed . I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom changing into a v-neck abs a air of swimming trunks and a pair of sneakers . I walked out of the bathroom to find Kim wearing a pair of jean short shorts , flip flops and one of my t-shirts which she looked adorable in . " You look beautiful " I whispered wrapping my arms around her waist .

" Thanks " she put her hands around my neck . I smiled leaning to kiss her . After about five minutes of making out we headed down for breakfast . We were greeted by Maria and none other than Jims new assistant Seth . I already hated the guy . " Morning guys " Maria smiled. " Morning " we replied grabbing a bowl of cereal I pulled Kim onto my lap sitting down . We ate are breakfast and we headed off to the beach .

We walked hand in hand down the shoreline . We headed towards the cliffs eat the end if the beach . There was no one in the water today except a few kids . It wasn't as warm today as it has been so people were just sitting reading books , making sand castles or walking along the beach .

" We should have the guys over for awhile tonight I miss us all hanging out " Kim said snuggling into me as we walked . We kept walking when we were passing this guy who was looking at Kim not in the way I'm aloud look at her but in friendly I know you way . " Hey babe it's getting late do you wanna head back " I asked , I knew the guy was up to something . " Sure but first ice cream " she dragged me to the small ice cream parlour beside the beach . " You wanna share " I asked . She nodded and we got a chocolate ice cream to share .

I saw the guy who was about are age walk I to the store as we walked out . I drive us home to find the doctor injecting Jim with his five hour kimmo session . God help him he doesn't deserve this he's such a good man to everyone . Kim was upset seeing Him so weak I knew she was holding back her tears .

" Come here babe " I said opening my arms to once we got to her room . She stepped into my arms and began crying . That night as everyone was watching a movie on the family room while Jim had about an hour left of kimmo the doorbell rang . Maria got the door and walked back into the family room some one behind her . " Umm Jim you have a visitor " Maria stepping a side to revel the guy from the beach earlier today .

Kim sat up in my arms rubbing her eyes groggily looking at him there something about him . " Hi , I'm James and we really need to talk . , if you have the time " Tge guy asked . " No problem , do you mind doing it here " Jim gestured to his drip . " No problem Sir , your family might need to know this " the guy time a seat next to Jim and began speaking . I pulled Kim into my lap nuzzling her neck causing her to giggle softly .

" My name is James Braxton , I think you used to know my mom Jean Braxton " he said Jim has a really frustrated look on his face . " Your her son , she got married " he stuttered out eventually . " Yeah I'm her son but she didn't get married I never knew my dad " . I don't really like the sound of this and by the look on Kim's face she wasn't either.

" I think your my dad " the guy just let a bombshell off . " Wait what how can he be your son dad he's practically the age as me " Kim said angrily , " Hey babe calm down and let's him explain " I whispered wrapping me arms around her waist securely . " Look Kim this isn't what you want to hear but it's the truth . After you were boan and I had just lost your mom I was miserable and I had a one night stand with this woman Jean I guess James was gte result of it " he sighed .

" James I would like to get a DNA test done if your okay with that " Jim said . " Okay I'm up to it " I saw Kim she was upset I could tell immediately . " Heres my number sir we'll be In touch " . After James had left Kim had wriggled her way out of my arms and confronted her dad . Things had been said and Kim screamed one final time and ran upstairs . Jim was about to follow her and remove his treatment drop but I is instead following Kim to our room .

I found her curled into a little ball on the bed . " Cone here " I said lifting her onto my lap kissing her head " Jack how could he do it " she asked me . " I know it's hard to except but Kim he was a single dad how had just lost his wife " I tried . " I know but I don't really want a new family member " she had been through hell for the summer I just want to spend time with my baby girl .

" Do you know I want a brother so bad but my parents couldn't get a another child after me and now you might have one , look I know you've had 5 new people cone into your family the past year I know your upset about it but don't worry having a brother wouldn't be that bad I mean you put up with the guys " I smiled .

" you're right Jack but I'm worried that if he's my brother dad will have him move in bad we'll have to live with a complete stranger " she sighed , " Baby you'll have to get to know him " I said kissing her head . " why has this summer been so eventful " she asked . " I don't know but I know you dint deserve any of this " I leaned down . After a while Jim went to talk to her I left them to talk . I don't know what the outcome of this DNA test would be I just know its not going to be an easy one .

A week later

Kim's POV

" Kim I hit the results back of the DNA test I would like to shine you and Jack " i was woken up by my dad knocking on my door loudly . I woke Jack up and he wouldn't let me out of his grip so I sat on his lap while my dad came in .

" Kim look James is your brother , I know its a lot to take in but pleases just except him " and with that he left . " Okay well now that's sorted come here I a want a goos morning kiss " Jack said pinning me under him . " Fine here " I kissed his cheek . " No nit the right place " I rolled me eyes and have him a kiss on the lips . I just love him so much we have been a lot closer lately .


End file.
